


star trek pajamas

by memitims



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, dork!dean, haha who am i kidding they are all dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not even that funny, but Dean just loses it. Castiel rarely sees Dean so open, so unguarded, as when he laughs so hard he almost cries, his eyes twinkling and his forehead scrunched up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	star trek pajamas

When Cas pops back into the bunker, Dean is grinning at him. Castiel raises his eyebrows. It’s his “Dean did something he thinks is hilarious” smile and Cas isn’t sure he wants to find out just what that is. He’s just returned from checking out some demon signs in rural Oregon, which had amounted to a big pile of nothing. Usually, Castiel sticks around the bunker with the boys and joins them on hunts, but every once in a while he takes off to stretch his wings.

“Hey buddy!” Dean is still grinning. It kind of makes Castiel’s chest hurt, but in a good way, because sometimes Dean’s smile is all he needs to be content for the rest of his life.

“Dean, what did you do?”

Two business days later, three pairs of Star Trek pajamas show up on the front step. Apparently, Dean saw them in a magazine and thought they would be appropriate to order. Cas is somewhat amused. They’re three different colors – red for Dean, yellow for Cas, and blue for Sam – and the fabric is quite soft, especially compared to what Castiel usually wears.

Cas picks up the blue shirt and heads into the library. Sam whips his head around when he hears Castiel’s footsteps, his face a giant question mark.

“Hey Cas! What’s up?”

“Dean. Is. A dork.”

Sam laughs. “You just figure this out now?”

“He ordered us each Star Trek pajamas.” Sam laughs even harder. Castiel pulls out the shirt from behind his back and tosses it at Sam’s head. He grabs it, holds it out in front of him, and eyes it carefully. It’s Castiel’s turn to laugh when Sam slips it over his flannel, the fabric bulging in strange places.

“Mmm, it is comfortable. Hey! Thanks Dean!” Sam calls into the other room.

“Cas, get your feathery butt in here!” Dean calls back. This time it’s Castiel who lets out a little chuckle and heads back into the living room. He finds Dean sprawled out on the couch, the opening credits to The Empire Strikes Back rolling across the television screen. He’s changed into the red pair of pajamas and he shoves Castiel’s shirt towards him, motioning for him to put it on. 

"I don’t know much about this stuff, but I’m fairly certain that isn’t Star Trek." Castiel says, gracefully sitting down on the couch next to Dean, their shoulders brushing each other softly. He carefully unbuttons his many layers of clothing until only a white undershirt is left and he slips the bright yellow shirt over his head.

It’s not even that funny, but Dean just loses it. Castiel rarely sees Dean so open, so unguarded, as when he laughs so hard he almost cries, his eyes twinkling and his forehead scrunched up. 

When Dean recovers, he pats Castiel’s knee gently. “Geez Cas, you’re gonna kill me one day.”

Cas kind of smiles and moves closer to his friend’s side. He knows Dean won’t mind. They don’t talk much for the rest of the movie and, quite predictably, Dean ends up asleep on Castiel’s shoulder. This happens frequently when they watch movies together, usually because he’s already seen the movie a million times, and apparently because Castiel is a very comfortable place to rest.

Dean stirs slightly, the ends of his hair tickling Castiel’s neck. It hits Cas, right then, that there is nowhere in the entire universe he would rather be. Of course, he needs to stretch his wings sometimes, but this, this right here, - Dean snuffling softly against his neck, the low murmur of the television washing over them, both of them dressed in dorky Star Trek pajamas, - is what Castiel values more than anything in the world.


End file.
